rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
FaeriePeaceAccords Characters
Template Backstory: ''' '''Portrait: Obstacles: Passions: Secrets: Graces: Mind/Body/Spirit Vitality/Fortune/Deliria Vocations: Accords and Legacies: Wyrds: Equipment: Fae and servents *'The Gold One - '''One of Alvie's deputies and the official representative for the talks. (S)he has indeterminant sex and skin that shimmers in light. TGO wears hold clothing that seems both solid and liquid with a smooth mask covering the face. Lips don't seem to move when (s)he talks and you aren't sure if communication is verbal or telepathic. TGO shows little emotion but is brutal and unforgiving when pushed. Doomed by water splashed from a gold thimble. *'Lord of Knives - 'A short, thin being with bluish spiked hair, the Lord of Knives has angular features to match the name. Always with blades at the ready, the lord of knives can conjure them at will. He is a talkative and friendly being which hides his role as enforcer and assassin. Few want to get on his bad side. A weakness for chocolate might save your life or distract him long enough to steal a knife. Stab him with his own blade and doom him. *'Albrenen - 'Heavy set (off for a faerie), he is one of Alvie's trusted advisors. Here to assist The Gold One, he won't negotiate on his own. He looks like a normal human, almost. You can't quite put your finger on it but something about him seems, well, different. It's Albrenen who advised Alvie to take part in the accords and he's probably the only faerie who really wants the war to end but nobody is quite sure why. Get him to turn in a right hand circle three time under the full moon to doom him. *'Algernon Dempsey - 'A middle aged Brit who provides support for Alvie in the real world. He's an industrialist and an eccentric and there's no doubt he's in this for his own gain and could be swayed for the right price. His money and influence could easily turn the tide of the war in favor of the humans. Secretly (or not so secretly) he wants unrestricted access to one of the gateways which he can use to travel freely between the worlds. He has quite a few contacts in the goblin markets, perhaps that has something to do with it. *'Malacar D'Bosné - 'A small man of indeterminate Mediterranean descent, Malacar was kidnapped as a yound child and raised by Alvie. He commands the incursion forces and has a powerful presense despite his stature. He's also quite mad, pulling fingers off prisoners like they were flies. He has no interest in stopping the war and will do what he can to destroy the accords. He can call on up to 6 guards who are hidden among the Columbus community if it comes to blows. Human Protectors *'James Melville - 'Representative of the Protectors and a local lawyer who specializes in workers compensation. A bit sleezy but fair and charismatic; he can definately play the game. Think Saul Goodman from Breaking Bad. *'Janine Elvin - 'A local politician on the city council and the main force manipulating the local government for the Protectors. She arranges to speed sale of key areas and generally smooth the rough edges for other Protectors. She's also one of the main strategic planners and "generals" for the group. *'Edgar "Eddie" Salòn -''' A police lieutenant who runs the protection and crime cover ups for the Protectors. He's a typical cop, no nonsense and generally a good guy but bends the occasional rule when it's necessary. *'Gareth Finn -' One of Eddie's beat cops. He's a hard hitting and hard drinking enforcer. *'Elsie - '''A 20-something college drop out living on couches and sometimes on the street. She is very smart, very spacey, a bit crazy, and usually strung out. She is quite powerful with magic and most people don't notice she's around so she makes a great spy and undercover operative. *'Anthony Salvatore -''' A local mobster and black market weapons dealer. He and Eddie don't get along but both know the vale of the other. Tony works out of a group of car dealiersips and owns muc of the land bordering three major gateways and he's also very useful as muscle. He lives and dies by a code and isn't a bad guy to have on your side. *'Obilysk -' A Columbus area goth singer. (hey, every urban faerie tale LARP has to have one right?) He's got an on-again off-again thing with Elsie. He's very charismatic and his dress and behavior is a good cover for working the occasional spell for the Protectors. He's also pretty good in a street fight having studied martial arts since he was a kid. *'Genevieve Berry -' Owner of the local goth/industrial/whatever night club, she's also a well respected business woman in Columbus. Her club is one of the msot strategically important gates so she sees quite a bit of action from the other side. *'Harry Bella -' Genevieve's bouncer and body guard. He's a large, friendly looking bear of a man with a pension for exotic hand guns. Not the most intelligent guy, he's good at following orders and has good street smarts. He commands a small platoon of fighters who work local security jobs and get called in when there's an incursion. Category:Larp